Hell's Judgement
by Ange Wing
Summary: This is my first but in the beginning it's kinda strange, it gets better


**Hell's Judgement **

By: Ange£ Wing§

  
  
  
  


It was a nice sunny day in Winhill. But suddenly the peace was shattered by a horrifying scream. Squall jumped up from sitting on his bottom. And ran towards the sound.

"What the hell is going on?????????" He yelled in front of a little girl's face.

"WHAAAA!!!!" The little girl cried aloud and ran to her mommy.

"Whoops..." Squall whispered under his breath. He turned around and came face to face with Vincent Valentine. He jumped back disgusted.

"Ewwwww!" He screamed aloud just like a girl. With that Vincent gave a little shrug and held up his shotgun to Squall's forehead. Squall froze in his body. Just then Rinoa comes to save him.

"Over my dead body!" She yells holding up her shooting star in defense.

"Heh, heh! You just make me laugh." A familiar voice came from the crowd around them. Rinoa hurled around to see Seifer with his most unusual pals Rufus Shinra, Sephiroth, Edgar Figaro, Delita, Vincent Valentine and RedXIII.

"Oh. Hi." She simply said. Sephiroth steps out of the crowd and raises up his musamume.

"I shall kill you all!" Sephiroth came charging at Squall. Suddenly Angelo comes out blocking Squall and getting himself hurt. It let out one last howl before it died. 

"Noooo!!!!!" Rinoa screamed and ran over to Angelo's aide. She cast full-life on it but it still stayed motionless.

"Mwahahahaha!" Sephiroth returns his musamume into it's place. Yuffie, Tifa, and Barret went after Sephiroth but a powerful fireball came charging at them from Delita and struck all three of them. They fell back from the impact.

"Nicely done, Delita. But I can do better!" Rufus announced and aimed his shotgun at the head of Ramza. 

"Excuse me, but as the mayor of Winhill I do not permit fighting here. Please leave" Said the mayor of Winhill. One by one each of them left. 

"Next time, Leonhart. Next time." Seifer whispered to himself.

  
  


***

  
  


The next day Squall was back in command at Balamb Garden.

"Yo, Squall! I saved us a seat!" Zell yelled at Squall. He walked over and sat across from Zell.

"So....What's up with you and Rinoa?" He questioned.

"...Angelo died." Squall grinned.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!" Zell stood up from his chair. "Why are you grinning?" 

"Because finally I can have Rinoa all to myself!" Squall whispered.

"Ugh! You're DISGUSTING!!!" He punched the air with his fists.

"...whatever."

  
  


***

"Hey Fuijin! I caught a fish, ya know!" Raijin cheered.

"STUPID." Fuijin said coldly and kicked Raijin into the water.

"'blurp' 'blurp" Raijin tried to say. With that Fuijin ran off into the misty town. Raijin climbed up from the water.

"Hey! Wait for me, ya know." Raijin then ran off after Fuijin.

  
  


***

Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmett, Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, Cloud Strife, Aeris Gainsborough, Locke, Celes, and Cid Highwind all sat in a table in the cafeteria.

"Okay, who wants to challenge me in triple triad?" Selphie asked.

"I dare challenge you!" Zell answered.

"The rules are open and that's all!" Selphie cried out. Selphie took out Carbuncle, Cerberus, Alexander, Phoenix, Bahamet. And Zell took out Leviathan, Odin, Pandamona, Edea and Doomtrain.

"Aww man! It's a draw!" Zell exclaimed.

"Oh shut up!" Cid said. 

"Let's go find the others okay?" Aeris suggested.

"WAIT." A voice boomed from behind. All of them spun around and saw a soaked Raijin and a deadly Fuijin. 

"Yeah, wait, ya know." The odd couple approached them. 

"SEIFER. WHERE?" The grey haired woman said. Just then Squall bursted into the room with Rinoa, Yuffie, Barret, Ramza, Terra, and Tifa.

"That's what we want to know." Squall said suspiciously.

"Let's check the quad, ya know." Raijin suggested. Squall nodded.

  
  


"Okay, I don't see anyone." Cloud announced. After he said that the glass top of the quad shattered into bits and then came flying in Sephiroth, Rufus, Seifer, Edgar, Delita, Vincent and RedXIII.

"That's where you're wrong, Cloud." Seifer said simply. The seven skilled soldiers stood proud on the floor of the quad. Each with some sort of smirk on their faces. The battle started but unnoticed, Sephiroth snuck out of the commotion and ran after Zell who had his back turned to Sephiroth. He came charging with his musamume held up high. But his attack is interrupted by a loud howl and Angelo comes out and saves Zell from Sephiroth. Angelo quickly got back up on it's feet and threw itself on Sephiroth. Sephiroth tries to dodge the huge beast's attack with his blade but the dog grabbed his blade and threw it at Squall.

"Arhh! Stupid dog! Give me back my sword!" Sephiroth yelled while throwing curses at Angelo for his misfortune. Sephiroth cast holy on Squall and Sephiroth's musamume flew out of his hand and into Sephiroth's hand. 

"Gotcha!" But just then Angelo charged up for Invincible Moon. Sephiroth went after Squall but as Sephiroth slashed Squall he didn't seem to get hurt.

"The hell...?" Sephiroth stands back only to get slashed on the chest by Squall. With that Sephiroth and the others retreated and summoned a GF. A giant lion comes out of the floor and Selphie jumped back in surprise.

"Ha! Griever can't hurt me!" Squall yells extremely loudly.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Griever roars, "YOU SHALL NOW SUFFER!!" Griever flew up higher into the sky and called out 'Mega Shockwave'. Streaks of lightning struck down at Squall and the rest of them. Then black fire surround them and blast them into hell. All of them were left with one HP but before Squall retreated he casted scan on Griever.

  
  


GRIEVER #2

pic His non-piercable skin allows him

to be able to withstand high

temperatures and strong metals

  
  
  
  


Level ??? HP: ??????????/??????????

Weak against: none

  
  


"Get out of here quick it's a frigin' #2!" Squall whimpered in horror.

  
  


***

  
  


"Are you sure about this Fuijin? It's scary, ya know." Raijin whispered while quietly following Fuijin.

"QUIET." Fuijin whispered back. When they finally reached their destination, the door flung open and out came Seifer.

"Hey, what are you doing here in Galbadia?" Seifer asked curiously.

"We quit." Fuijin and Raijin said together.

"Quit what?" Seifer asked once again with much curiosity in his voice.

"POSSE. QUIT." Fuijin tried to make it more clear to him.

"We're sick and tired of your attitude, ya know." Raijin took his turn and spoke.

"What? C'mon guys! I ain't no sorceress's knight anymore." Seifer pleaded.

"LIES." Fuijin said her last words to him and left with Raijin. Seifer slumped his shoulders and admitted to himself. It was no use trying to hide the fact that he had found yet another sorceress to protect. Sorceress Rinoa.

  
  


***

  
  


"Hello my loyal knight." Rinoa greets Seifer. Seifer nods in return. Rinoa laughs.

"You're too serious about your knight job, Seifer." Seifer again nods in return. Rinoa laughs again and smacks Seifer hard in the face.

"Now get to work!" She commands. Seifer slowly walks through the door. He reached their hideout's exit and stood there thinking. He stood for quite a while until he came to realize he was late, so he ran the rest of the distance.

  
  


***

  
  


"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked tilting his head towards Quistis. She shrugged.

"Okay then, where's Ramza?" Squall asked Quistis again. 

"I have no idea, Squall." She looks around to see it by any chance she would be able to spot them somewhere in the quad. When she saw a dark figure coming through the doorway she turned her full attention to the dark figure. The figure turned out to be Rinoa, following Ramza and Cloud. 

"So there you are!" Squall cried. He ran up to Rinoa but Angelo got in the way and Squall tripped on him and fell face first to the floor.

"Ow..." Squall sat upright and rubbed his nose. When Squall finally was through with his whimpering about how much it had hurt he asked Rinoa. "So where were you just a while ago?"

"Umm...In the garden." Rinoa said cheerfully and ran to where Selphie was to escape from Squall.

"Zell, I think something's up," Squall whispered through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna follow Rinoa, Ramza, and Cloud tonight to see where they all go." 

Late at night.

Squall got up and walked lazily out of his dorm and saw Rinoa walking down the hall towards the exit of the dormitories. He followed her silently. Rinoa gave sudden glances toward the spaces around her. Squall hid well in the garden since he had been running through the halls for 12 years of his life. Rinoa finally reached the exit of the garden and walked into a deep forest in the plains. She ducked down and opened some sort of secret door. 

"Hi." Rinoa said to someone in the darkness.

"Hurry." A mysterious voice whispered. Squall climbed up a tree and waited to see if Ramza and Cloud would come. Not long after he spotted Ramza and Cloud walking together on the same path Rinoa had. As soon as they disappeared into the tunnel Squall climbed down from the tree and ran back to the garden. And met the rest of them in Zell's dorm which was packed. 

"I spotted them going into the forest, and I think we should go and see what that is all about," Squall continued, "Any objections?" Nobody answered. Squall nodded satisfied.

"Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Locke, Celes, Fuijin, Raijin, you guys come with me. Aeris, Tifa, Cid, Barret, Terra and Yuffie, stick together." Squall ran out with his team and headed towards the forest and into the mysterious tunnel. The tunnel was too dark to see, so Selphie summoned Tonberry to light their way through the tunnel.

"Can't he walk any faster?" Cid asked extremely annoyed. Selphie gave him a threatening glance.

"No, and what's the rush anyway?" Selphie quizzed. After a long time they reached light and found Seifer, Rinoa, Cloud, Ramza, Delita, Vincent, Sephiroth, Edgar and RedXIII lying dead on the floor.

"I think their dead, ya know." Raijin exclaimed the obvious.

"SQUALL. CHECK." Fuijin commanded. Squall cautiously walked over to Seifer's limp body. Then suddenly piercing sound runs through Squall's heart. He fell to the cold floor. Quistis ran over to Squall's aide and casted Curaga on his wound but it didn't help

"Squall! Speak to me!" Quistis cried. Soon Squall stopped breathing and went cold.

"Whoohoo!" Rinoa jumps up from the floor and yells with glee. When she saw that everyone opposite of her was looking at her awkwardly she stopped dancing around the room and shrugs at the idea. Sephiroth and the others got up from the floor and stand there for a while in silence.

"The plan worked perfectly. You should of seen the look on his face!" Rinoa says trying to start conversation.

"I know, I saw. It was so cool!" Ramza says jumping up and down with excitement.

"Then I guess it's time to eliminate the rest of you puny mortals." Sephiroth exclaims and summons Tiamat. 

"Hah! We beat Tiamat badly before so we can do it again!" Irvine cheers and shoots Tiamat in the leg but he dodges and uses his finisher, 'Mega Dark Flare' then uses 'Mega Dark Pulsar' to finish off the rest of the ones still surviving. Luckily Zell had used a Phoenix Pinion earlier so they all got revived.

"How dare you!" Sephiroth gets pissed and calls forth Griever. Tiamat decides to junction itself unto Griever and they became TiaVer. Phoenix attacked TiaVer with all it's strenth while Squall's team regenerated themselves. Gilgamesh comes down and chooses Odin's sword and used Zantesuken on TiaVer. But he fails and Odin's sword breaks in half. TiaVer gets furious and uses 'Mega Pulse Shock' featuring Griever's strength. Gilgamesh flies back from the impact and falls onto of Selphie.

"Heh, heh," Seifer jumps out of the crowd, "Dark Ultima!" He called it forth and out came a huge monster. Dark Ultima used his finisher, 'Aurora Pillar' and struck them all to their deaths. Gilgamesh and Phoenix were both lying on the ground along side with Squall. The rest of them escaped with their lives. 

"Lucky pieces of shit!" Seifer called after them.

  
  


***

  
  


"Ow that hurts, ya know!" Raijin cried out at Fuijin. Fuijin pulled the bandage even tighter to watch the Raijin yell in pain for entertainment.

"Hey guys! I got us some hotdogs!" Zell yelled while running into the Infirmary with a giant tray of hotdogs piled up high.

"I'm starvin'" Barret says and runs to grab a hotdog.

"Booyaka!" Selphie cries out with glee. Zell stuffed a whole hotdog into his mouth and asked Rinoa, "are't you ungy." Rinoa slowly shook her head.

"What's wrong, Rinoa?" Selphie asked concerned. 

"Nothing. Just thinking." Selphie gave her and strange look and went back to eating her hotdog. 

"I wonder what happened to Squall." Rinoa whispered quietly to herself. 

"Rinoa? Are you alright with this Squall thing. You could of course go back there for Squall." Selphie suggested.

"That's right!" Rinoa jumped up and ran out of the Infirmary. As Rinoa reached the entrance and heard voices.

"What is it that you want anyway?" Sephiroth asked.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna take any orders from you!" Seifer yelled furiously.

"Hey!" Delita then whistled loudly, "Okay so it's made up, pizza it is, now go, Seifer." Rinoa knew Seifer would refuse so she did not budge from her spot. But she was wrong. The door slowly opened and Seifer stepped out from the dark room followed by Sephiroth and Delita.

"Why are you guys following me?" Seifer asked not even trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"We want to make sure you don't buy anything else." Delita said simply stepping closer to Seifer.

"Who's gonna protect the base?" Seifer yet again asked another question.

"Rinoa." Sephiroth whispered and pointed towards Rinoa's dark figure with his musamume.

"Oh. So now that Squall is gone you have to spy on us, eh?" Delita asked, "Why don't you take Seifer instead. He's much more than Squall." Delita gave a funky smile at Rinoa.

"Funny you should notice..." Seifer trailed taking a few steps away from Delita.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Delita cried out. Everybody seemed to have a frown appear on their faces.

"Whatever. I'm getting hungry so lets go." Sephiroth grabs his stomach to get noticed of his hunger.

"Someone has to protect the hideout." Seifer said, "And that one person would be me so, bye!" Seifer called over his shoulder as he ran to the door.

"FINE!" Delita yelled girlishly and waved his hand like a girl towards Seifer's back. Rinoa also ran into the hideout.

"What do you want now, Rinoa?" Seifer continued to walk down the hall as he spoke, "You want Squall back don't you?" Well you can't have him back. Becuase he's dead along with Gilgamesh and Phoenix." Seifer's smirk reappeared on his face. 

"Oh that's okay since Delita did say you were better." 

"...whatever." Seifer said coldly.

"So where did you put them anyway? Gilgamesh and Phoenix is quite big."

"...whatever."

"Where's Squall?

"...whatever."

"Quite saying that! As your sorceress I command you to stop saying that!" Rinoa screamed at Seifer

"...whatever." Seifer said as steady as he could since he found it quite fun and hilarious.

"I had enough!" Rinoa screamed even louder and struck Seifer with a few strong Apocalypse spells. Seifer fell back a few steps from the force but no sooner did he regain his balance. He then whispered some harsh words under his breath.

"What's that you say?' Rinoa questioned but received nothing but silence. Frustrated Rinoa just walked away letting her frock flow behind her with the wind.

  
  


***

  
  


"OHH! My aching head!!" Squall moaned as he slowly raised himself off of the floor.

"Well it took you long enough to wake up!" Phoenix squawked.

"Shut up!" Gilgamesh roared, "Your squawking is too loud someone might here us!"

"Both of you shut up. You both are too loud." Squall said his voice just above a whisper. Both Gilgamesh and Phoenix looked at Squall with sorry looks. Squall just shook his head in a shameful way. 

"I'm getting out of here." And with that Squall turned around and left.

  
  


***

  
  


Rinoa walked quickly down a hall closer to the cell Squall was probably being held in. Then as she was walking she hadn't noticed Edgar in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked immediately. Rinoa ignores him and tried to walk past him. But he steps in front of her to stop her.

"HEY! Let me through." Rinoa commands and tries to push her way past Edgar.

"I'm deeply sorry. But my orders are to not let anyone past this point. Rufus, Vincent! Take her away." And with that Rufus and Vincent picked her up by the arms and walks her into Seifer's room.

"Stay here for now until Seifer comes back." Rufus says quietly not wanting to meet Rinoa's eyes. She sits on his bed and takes a look around. After a short while Rinoa stood up and tried to open the door. To her surprise it opened easily. Then she saw Zell and Irvine standing in front of her.

"Hello, how'd you like our timing??" Irvine gave a cocky grin at Rinoa. She just hit him on the side of his arm playfully. They then heard voices coming from the hall to the left. Rinoa glanced over and saw Reno, Elena, and Rude approach them.

"Hey all!" Reno hollered above Elena and Rude's chattering.

"Why are you here? You don't belong here anyway." Rinoa glared at Reno waiting impatiently for the answer. 

"Well, that's very simple there, little lady. Rufus invited us here!" He through his hands up for enthusiasm. Rinoa's eyebrows arched higher. 

"Rufus, I should of known. But anyway am I invited?" Rinoa asked curiously. Reno looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I'll answer that for you, Reno." They all turned around to find Rufus standing there leaning against the wall. Rufus was smiling. 

"Of course you are, my sorceress." Rufus gave a small bow just like a knight before a princess. And Rinoa played along and gave a graceful bow.

"Yo, man! Don't betray us now!" Zell yelled at Rinoa with a look of disgust.

"You are also invited, Dincht. We have hotdogs from the Garden just for you." Rufus noted to Zell. Zell immediately accepted the invitation and followed Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Rinoa down the hall. Irvine was totally shocked and he ran out of their base and reported back to Quistis informing her of what had happened.

A few minutes later

Quistis was heading to Sephiroth's base with Fuijin, Raijin, and Irvine.

"Excuse me," Quistis said to Rufus' back. He turned around slowly and looked at the young girl in front of him.

"Yes?" He questioned his right eyebrow arching up in a very delicate way.

"I think you have a member of my team." She says taking her Save the Queen out and whipping it against the floor.

"Oh, so look who it is!" Said a voice behind Rufus. They all turn to come face-to-face with Seifer. Seifer notices all the looks and his wicked smirk appears on his face.

"So, how would you like to join us, cowboy?" Seifer asked rasing his gunblade up an inch toward Irvine to point out who he was talking to. Irvine stood up taller and raised his chin higher and fearlessly shook his head.

"Okay, how about you, Fuijin, Raijin?" Seifer inquired. They too refused him. Seifer shrugged and returned to the party. Quistis looked over Rufus' shoulder and sees Rinoa and Zell who seemed like they were having a lot of fun. Quistis tries to walk towards them. But Edgar stepped out of a small group consisting of Terra, Locke, Vincent, RedXIII, and Cloud. Rufus then covers her view.

"Please leave you have no right to be here." Rufus his right hand pointed towards the exit.

"Hah! Step aside, Rufus and learn from the master." Sephiroth quoted and pulled out his Musamume and held it very close to Quistis' nose. Quistis couldn't help but smile at the idea but no sooner did she realize that was a big mistake because Sephiroth then made a fresh new cut on her nose.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Quistis yelled holding her nose with both her hands and runs away with Fuijin, Raijin, and Irvine following close behind her.

  
  


***

  
  


"I wonder how Quistis and them are doing." Selphie asked the impatient doctor.

"Selphie please don't bother me." Dr. Kadowaki pleaded. Selphie had been asking questions for the last hour. Selphie pouted at Dr. Kadowaki and walked over to the door and opened it just in time to see Quistis running in.

"What happened?" Dr. Kadowaki asked as she bandaged up her nose.

Later that day Quistis walks back over to their base and taps Sephiroth as hard as she could with one finger. Sephiroth turns around and smiles at Quistis 

"How DARE you cut my NOSE!" Quistis shouts at his face, spit flying out of her mouth like a shower. Sephiroth blinks and whips his face with his hands and once again pulls out his Musamume and held it up to Quistis' face but this time Quistis ties his sword down with her whip.

"You should treat your whip with more care." Sephiroth told her as his sword sliced through her Save The Queen. Quistis became outraged with Sephiroth and attempts to punch him in the face. But faints as Sephiroth delivered a punch to the face of Quistis. Irvine ran forward and caught Quistis in his arms. He immediately casted Full-Life on her limp body but she hadn't awaken.

"Seph, you know you shouldn't punch a girl, right?" Delita queried.

"No I don't," Sephiroth said sarcastically, "and don't call me Seph." Sephiroth then waved off Delita. Then the air started to thicken and a weird man with white hair and black streaks dressed in a robe alike Sephiroth's appeared before him.

"Let me introduce myself, Shumenor. Aphodeus Shumenor." The man said. Sephiroth and Delita automatically raised their swords in defense. Then the rest of Sephiroth's team joined Sephiroth and Delita in the battle. Aphodeus glanced over Sephiroth's team. His eyes locked on Seifer. Seifer stepped back dropping his arm down along with his gunblade and just stood there.

"Hah, hah. BLACK ARCH!" Aphodeus hollered. The ground started to tremble and a huge hole opened through the ground and a daemon-like monster stepped out and raised it's weapon and struck the ground in half swallowing Rinoa. 

"NO!!" Squall screamed as he dove in attempt to catch Rinoa but only to get sucked in himself.

"You won't be able to defeat me that easily, now." Sephiroth announces. "Tiamat, it's your turn!" Sephiroth yelled above all the commotion. 

"Now, Griever, it's time!" Sephiroth yells aloud once again. Griever and Tiamat decide to juction together and become TiaVer. 

"Black Ultima, let's see what you got!" Seifer called out. And Black Ultima came forth at the call of his superior. Together the 2 monsters fought Aphodeus. He gets weakened but still stood his ground.

"Be ashamed Seifer!" He yelled towards Seifer. "Now you shall suffer."

"You can't defeat us Aphodeus, because we were the ones to save the world from the evil sorceress Ultimecia." Irvine screamed.

"Ultimecia was a mere test of your strength. You have proven you are a worthy opponent to us." Aphodeus spoke softly, "Everyone around each and everyone of you are just a hallucination." And with that the world turned into a screwed place.

"Welcome to the real world." Aphodeus bowed and disappears. The two teams look at each other. 

"We should make a truce until this is over." Delita says from Sephiroth's team.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept." Quistis says. The two teams shake hands and they started to venture further into the planet they realize that the planet thye were on was their own planet in the future.

"Our planet, everything here looks dead with the acception of the monsters." Quistis said in a low whisper.

"LOOK." Fuijin said in her usual way of speech and she pointed towards a small brick buildiing. The group walks quickly over to the building.

"It's the orphanage." Irvine says proving his memory to be quite useful.

"Look, there's someone there!" Selphie said. They all approached the body lying on the ground.

"Ohmigod, it's Aeris!" Cloud yelled. The body moved and the girl sat up in a upright position. Sephiroth's eyes widen. The a man in a blue suit popped up beiside Rufus. The man looks at rufus with a blank face. Then a fat man in a brown suit popped up on the other side of Rufus.

"Shinra, Tseng. I thought you were both dead." Rufus whispers to himself but the others were still able to here.

"The people who died must of been revived here in the future." Vincent informed. Suddenly Raine and Julia Heartilly popped up. But both Squall and Rinoa weren't there. Raine and Julia are left there looking around. Quistis takes a step forward to explain their situation to them. But in no time later they all disappeared. And Aphodeus appears once again before them.

"How'd you like my show? I can play with your deepest thoughts and read you minds." Aphodeus chuckles loudly.

"Let me demonstrate." Aphodeus lifted up his hands and casted a small orb into the sky. Just then Seifer lets out a low groan and holds his head as if he was in pain.

"I'm not your knight anymore, Ultimecia. So get the hell out." He whispers harshly before blacking out. Aphodeus yet again lets out a mad laugh.

"Never thought he could be that weak." Then he disappears.

"That's was rude." Selphie yelled out though she was never on Seifer's side she thought he still deserved some respect since she knew how he was dying emotionally. Vincent walked over to Seifer's limp body and carried him over to RedXIII's back.

"Let's go north and see what we can find. As they step into a forest the background started to blur. Soon they all ended up in some place that was hot and on fire. It became familiar to Cloud that it was the Sector 7 Slums. The small sector was burning and crying out for help but there was no one there to save it. 

"Leviathan!" Zell hollered as a giant serpent flooded the town with water using Tsunami.

"Never should you change the future while your living in the past." Said a voice behind all of them. They all turn around to see Aphodeus. When they were all turned to him he attacked Quistis since she was unarmed and so she was unable to defend herself. Irvine came to her rescue by shooting Aphodeus with one round of AP ammo. Aphodeus grumbles and casts a magic.

"BLACK ARCH." Once again the floor breaks and everybody is shaken by the damage and falls to the ground. Then everybody realizes that this battle was gonna be harder than Ultimecia.

  
  


-----------------

Chapter 2

Risen

------------------

  
  


"If we want to defeat him we're gonna have to all team up!" Delita screams above the clashing of the weapons. So the two groups attacked from either side of Aphodeus. He fell to his defeat.

"Booyaka!" Selphie jumps up and kicks backwards and Zell punches the air.

"Our truce is officially over." Sephiroth said coldly and pulled out his musamune. But suddenly the background started to blur and tye ended up in a peaceful town.

"Winhill." Quisits, Zell, Selphie, Fuijin, Raijin and Irvine all said in unison. Everybody is alarmed but nothing came out attacking them. Then suddenly the pedals on the flowers started to fly off and the sky became black then the flowers were stained a dark red by what seemed like blood. A man with navy blue hair combed down with a sword like Omega Weapon's appeared. The man picked up and dead flower and held it up to his nose.

"Such beauty. . ." He then walks over to Quistis and pins it in her hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Spanruse Bizaro." He walks over to Seifer and whispers something to him and disappears with him.

"He said Helven." RedXIII growled.

"Helven? They're evil." Zell spoke aloud.

"I heard there were five of them. With each of their opponent they have to sacrifice a person and another person loyal to that person." Then Spanruse reappears with Seifer with his gunblade unsheathed. Placing it on his shoulder. Quistis noticed it was a dead habit. His eyes were dark and his face was undecipherable. 

"This is our Seifer Almasy. Not yours anymore. It's ours now." Spanruse announces. He gives a wicked smile at everyone.

"I have thought and now I know who shall me sacrificed." He walks over to Quistis and holds up his sword. 

"Don't be scared. It won't be slow and agonizing. Trust me." Spanruse tells her in a soft and soothing voice. Irvine walks out in front to Quistis in a form to show protection. Spanruse chuckles loudly at Irvine. Spanruse signals Seifer with his hand to exterminate Quistis and Irvine. He follows with a nod. Seifer drops his gunblade and pulls out a long sword that seemed to almost me all clear. He flung in around, it almost was as if it was born with it in his hands. He slowly approached Irvine. Irvine held up his Executor and shot.

"BANG!!" Irvine yelled in sequence. But followed by that was a loud sound of metal hitting metal. Then everyone found Irvine's bullet lying on the ground next to Seifer. He had his sword held to his chest. With his quick movements he was able to deflect the bullet. Seifer's appearance seemed to have changed. He was different. Seifer smirked worked it's way back to his lips and he waved his sword up to the sky with amazing speed and a strong blast flown from the sword to Irvine's chest.

"ARHHH!!!!!" Irvine screamed as the blast met his skin. Blood poured from the fatal wound. Irvine unsteadily got back up to his feet with much effort to protect Quistis. Then Seifer made a mad dash towards Irvine and sliced him on the chest in an opposite direction.

"That's enough." Spanruse barks at Seifer. And without hesitation he returned over to him. Quistis bravely walks over to Seifer and smacks him across the face. Seifer just smiles at Quistis. And then he slowly, steadily, walks back to Spanruse. 

"We'll be back." Spanruse informs the others and leaves with Seifer. Then suddenly a faint screaming is heard from the sky and up in the air they all saw a falling Squall and Rinoa. Luckily Selphie was able to cast on both of the float.

"Whoa, man. What happened to you guys?" Zell out of nowhere had asked.

"I have no idea, Zell." Squall said in his usual tone of vocalization.

"Me neither." Rinoa said shaking her head slowly. Then Spanruse appeared once again before them all followed by Seifer holding his sword. Squall and Rinoa exchange glances.

"Oh, charmed to meet you Sorceress." Spanruse did a little bow, "Rinoa." 

"Let me introduce myself to you. I am Spanruse Bizaro." 

"Rinoa, get away from him!" Zell yelled. Suddenly Spanruse grabs Rinoa and turns her around and holds his gaint sword to Rinoa's throat. Rinoa closes her eyes and casts a strong Apocalypse spell on Spanruse. His grip losened on Rinoa and she ran over to Squall, but Seifer caught her before she reached him. And he follows Spanruse's action but this time slipping on a Odin's Bangle on her wrist.

"Seifer, why are you doing this?" Rinoa questions but he doesn't reply. When Spanruse stood back up he ordered Seifer to kill her. Seifer doesn't even waver and quickly slides the sword across her throat. Squall runs forward and stabs Seifer in the side which cause Seifer to flinch and let go of Rinoa. He staggers back from the pain.

"Get out of here!" Spanruse orders. And obediently seifer follows without barking back a sarcastic remark.

"Now, I shall battle you, Squall." Spanruse waves his huge sword around showing off his talent. 

"Squall, step aside. I can take care of this one." Sephiroth tells Squall. 

"That's unfair. So, I shall let you pick 4 more people to go against me. You got that?" Spanruse asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't seem to like the idea but he picked anyway.

"Rufus Shinra, and the Turks." Sephiroth spoke softly. Rufus stepped out of the group followed by the Turks, Reno, Rude and Elena.

"Nice choice." Spanruse commented before throwing himself at Sephiroth. Sephiroth quickly jumped back sword held out front and blocks Spanruse's attack. Then Reno jump Spanruse from the back and stabs him on the back with his knife stick. Spanruse stubles forward right into Elena's grenade. But he disappeared before the explosive went off.

"I'll be back for you!" He screamed as his shadowy figure disappeared. Everybody relaxed but they still hadn't broken off the truce since they all know Spanuruse was surely to still be alive and Seifer was still missing. They all stand there silently waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Spanruse to reappear and attack them all. Waiting. Then from behind Seifer appears and stabs Quistis through the stomach and laughs evilly before leaving once again.

"Noo!!" Irvine screamed as he ran to Quistis's aid. She fell into his arms breathing harshly.

"Irvine...Don't let me die." Quistis whispered into Irvine's ear and for Irvine's ear only.

"I won't Quisty, I won't." And with that Quistis's eyes closed shut for an eternity.

  
  


----------------

Chapter 4

A Life Time

----------------

  
  
  
  


Quistis was lying still on the ground as Irvine held her tight in his arms whispering some words as he held her.

"I get it now," RedXIII growled, "Quistis is the one to be sacrificed for them."

"ANOTHER SACRIFICED. LOYAL." Fuijin said looking directly at Irvine. And the rest follows.

"No! Irvine's not gonna be the one to be sacrificed for Quisits! He's only loyal to me!" Selphie screamed throwing her arms around like a maniac. Then Seifer appeared again and looks at Irvine. The only thing Irvine could do was look back. As soon as Irvine stood up from his stoned position Seifer came charging and Irvine and also stabbed Irvine in the stomach. He lets out a low groan before falling over onto the ground. And with that Seifer vanishes. 

"So, Irvine was the one to be sacrificed. He was loyal to Quistis. I'm sure we all knew we couldn't of had stopped him. I will now wish our old friend, good-bye." Squall lowered his head in remembrance of Irvine. At that moment the background once again started to change and they appeared in some kind of cave.

"This is where we retrieved Knights of Round. Remeber Tifa?" Cloud asked. Tifa nodded in response. Spanruse appears again and attacks Squall from behind. Squall tumbles over and Spanruse did a beautiful backward flip hitting Zell on the chin in the process. Then Spanruse slides swiftly into his fighting stance sword held out front. Sephiroth stands back letting the others battle.

"Everybody hold back! Ramza and Edgar. You to come with me." Delita barks. Then charges at Spnaruse with full intesity. But Spanruse was able to block it. Ramza also charges at Spanruse. Spanruse gets a small cut on his left shoulder. He growls at Ramza in anger. As Spanruse was being distaracted by Ramza, Edgar ran up to hims and cut him across the back. Spanruse raises his hand and charges up a powerful fire spell and shoots it off at Edgar. He flew back from the impact of the fire ball. Terra runs forward from the crowd and charges towards Spanruse's back. Terra's sword ran right through his body with a gushing sound. Dark red blood poured from Spanruse's body as he was dying a very agonizing death.

"Ewwww!!" Selphie shouts out loud as Spanruse dies. But like Irvine wou.d, he'd go comfort her. To Selphie's disappointment he wasn't there. He was dead. Selphie started to shed tears as the memories of Irvine flooded bakc into her mind. Selphie's mood suddenly changed.

"SEIFER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" She screamed.

"You called?" Asked a innocent voice. Selphie spun on her heels and found Seifer standing before her. She makes a mad dash towards him but failed as Seifer easily stepped aside. She falls to the ground crying her heart out. Seifer walked over and knelt down beside her.

"It's alright, Selphie. He was gay anyway." With that Selphie became infuriated. She kicked and punched her way over to Seifer. He laughed evilly and stuck out his foot and Selphie tripped over his foot. She fell face flat on to the floor and crushed her hand on a rock.

"Ow!" Selphie yelped. Then she turned over to Seifer.

"And Irvine's not GAY!!" Everybody just looks at her oddly, barely believing it. Selphie started to sob loudly. Rinoa runs over to Selphie to comfort her pour friend. Afeter awhile Selpohie had stopped crying and looks directly at Seifer. He shrugs and walks away.

"Wait a sec there!" Selphie jumps up from the ground and pulled out her Strange Vision and attacked Seifer from behind. Seifer barely got hurt. He waved her off with his sword.

"Forget you." He said coldly and walks over to Squall and challenges Squall in a battle.

"Whatever." He said hesitantly. The others surround them in a circle and Seifer replaces bakc his sword into a strap around his back and takes out his gunblade holding it out ready. Squall does the same. Seifer takes the first strike with such speed Squall was unable to react. Squall falls back unconscious. He laughs maniacally. Sephiroth steps out and challenges Seifer.

"You don't have a chance. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." Then he vanishes in to thin air. Everybody surrounded Squall's body and look down at him in sorrow. Then Selphie slowly steps out and casts Curaga and Full-Life on him. Squall slowly arose from the ground. Rinoa walks over to his side. Then the background started to shift and change again. They ended up in some sort of building.

"Shinra Inc." Rufus said loudly walking around the room.

"Then why don't you stop acting like and idiot and lead us on?" Sephiroth asked with such a scary tone of voice it left Rufus speechless. They stood there for awhile.

"Okay. The President's Office it is." His voice quivering with each word he said. Rufus pulls out a keycard and goes into the elevator.

"Sephiroth and Cloud. You two can be in my party." Rufus barked. He seemed to be more in command as he had entered the building. Of course he was. He was the owner of the building. 

"I want to rest of you to search building and call me when you find something. Reno, Rude, and Elena. I'm leaving you in charge of that since you know the building almost as well as I do." Rufus ordered once again. Squall picks his party as Rinoa and Zell. As they reached the 68th floor, they found Seifer and a girl with shiny purple hair tied back into a bun.

"Oh, well welcome. My name is Azura Centarium." She bows gracefully to Sephiroth and Squall's team. Seifer walks over to her side and also bowed. Azura raises her hand and then suddenly drops it down as lightning fills the room.

"Or in other words. I am Sorceress Azura." Azura smirks at Rinoa.

* * *

Sorry for such a big file but right now I don't exactly have the time to make everything perfect. Yes, and chapter five in almost complete. Very close to completion. I just need to type a few more paragraphs or so! Almost forgot..REVIEW!!! plz because this is my first fanfic, so like go easy. 


End file.
